They Came Back from Outer Space
by smart-idiot
Summary: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space'.The invaders are back and worse than ever.They are ready to conquer the world and get revenge on Billy. Rated T for some violence.SMMFZ
1. the dream

**Summary**: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space.' The invaders are back and they haven't given up yet. They still want to destroy the world and get their revenge on Billy, or Ganthar. Whatever you want to call him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Martin Mystery or the original episode.

In New Mexico, an alien ship was there. There stood the three invaders.

I don't know their names so I just call them by numbers.

"Oh they thought they got away with it that time? Well let's see how they handle it this time!" Said the alien with that red thing in his eye, or Invader #1.

"According to our updates the ones who ruined it for us was not just the 3 humans but it was also our former leader, Ganthar." Said the alien with the weird shaped head or Invader #2.

"Of course it was Ganthar! He betrayed us for those humans and thought he killed us. Well, we'll get him back this time! And we won't be so nice this time!" said the largest one, or Invader #3.

They all laughed.

So at Martin's school, which I can't spell, Martin was doing his normal thing is all. He was so busy flirting he was late, he got in trouble, and at lunch he was after every girl. All the girls beat him up. He stayed with Diana since he'd never flirt with her.

"You know I had a weird dream last night. Remember those invaders Billy destroyed? Well I had a dream they came back!" said Diana.

Martin laughed and said, "Oh please, they died three years ago. And anyway, you know MOM hates us talking about that."

"Yeah well, anything can happen between 2004 and 2007. Anyway Billy isn't here."

"She said not to talk about it at all."

Martin's Uwatch beeped. "It's the Center!"

So they went in and got scanned. Then they went into MOM's office and for some reason Billy was there instead.

"Now don't start talking about you-know-what, you hear me?" Said Martin.

Diana groaned.

"There is something strange going on. Radiation is missing in New Mexico." Said MOM.

"Wait a minute…." Said Martin.

**I know it was short but it was a good way to end a chapter. Also since today was the day of the three sevens, I wanted it to be lucky and start on 7/7/07. And the lucky date will stay there until the day suddenly disappears. Happy lucky 7 day!**

**And I also first saw the episode this story is based on a year and 5 months ago, and I wondered if they were going to make a sequel. After a while I realized they weren't going to continue it. So I watched it 5 days ago and decided to make my own sequel. I hope you like it. And I promise chapter 2 will be longer! **


	2. an interview with Jim

**Summary**: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space.' The invaders are back and they haven't given up yet. They still want to destroy the world and get their revenge on Billy, or Ganthar. Whatever you want to call him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Martin Mystery or the original episode.

"Did you just say New Mexico and radiation is missing?" said Martin.

"Yes I did." Said MOM. "Loud and clear."

By this point Martin gasped, Diana and Java covered their mouths and Billy fainted, and his hovercraft made a loud clunk when it landed on the floor.

"Billy, get up. And you guys are making a big deal out of nothing. They are dead, and there is no way they'd wait three years to come back. It is something else." Said MOM.

"Oh you can say that! You weren't there leader. You weren't the one who had to face the consequences of leaving them. You weren't the one who had to destroy them. You think it's that easy because you aren't me!" said Billy.

"WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU HELP THEM THEN IF YOU ARE SO MISERABLE?"

Billy had never seen her get this mad at him, except for that time in 2000. You do not want to know. He nodded.

"So…great! We got a fourth member." Said Martin.

"So this time an exobiology guy can talk to you. He has some info on where the radiation is going."

"I knew it! There are aliens involved in this!" said Martin.

"JUST GO!" Shouted MOM.

A portal opened and Martin, Diana, Java and Billy all ran out.

Martin opened the door and in the room there were tons of pictures that said bad things about aliens and said stuff I'd rather not talk about.

"I'm scared" said Billy.

"Just be brave." Said Diana.

Martin Diana and Java walked in.

"So you are the agents from the Center." Said the exobioligist. He closed the door in Billy's face.

"Um my friend." Said Martin.

"Oh dear I am sorry" He opened the door and an alien popped out. The exobioligist screamed and shouted "AN ALIEN! AN ALIEN! HE PROBABLY DID SOMETHING TO YOUR FRIEND TOO!"

"That is our friend." Said Martin.

"WHAT? HUMANS CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH ALIENS!" Said the exobioligist.

"And just where does it say that?" said Billy.

"Oh forget it. Just come in. And you may call me Jim."

They sat down except for Billy.

"So there are aliens on the loose and I believe they are RELATED TO YOUR EXTRATERRESTRIAL FRIEND!" Shouted Jim.

Billy was through with respecting this idiot. "Oh, so you're too good to trust me." Said Billy.

"Oh yeah well aliens are too stupid to get the fact that humans are the superior creatures."

"ALIENS ARE MORE SUPERIOR SO WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!"

Martin was mad at this. "BILLY, HOW COULD YOU INSULT YOUR BEST FRIENDS OWN SPEICES?"

"HOW ABOUT I DEFEND MY OWN FOR ONCE?"

"Will all three of you please SHUT UP?" shouted Diana.

They all shut up and sat down.

"Anyway, unlike the last time, three women and two men teeth are missing. Six men and four women are missing their hair. We do believe that this is a work of an alien. After all didn't they take radiation to transmit the mothership three years ago?" said Jim.

All four of them looked surprised. How did he know all this?

Jim continued. "And they say about this dream they had about being alone in the universe when a flash of white light came that froze them. All of them had the same dream."

"Three years ago two people had the same dream."

"So I see, well we do believe three invaders did this! And we even got in contact with them. We see that 60 years ago their leader disappeared."

Billy was about to faint. It was 60 years ago he left them.

"And they are on the search for him. His name was Ganthar."

Everyone paused at this. Billy was really Ganthar. But he gave that up 60 years ago and came to Earth.

"SO IT IS THEM!" Shouted Martin.

"Well I guess after three years they didn't want to give up. But we still don't know what happened to him. Did you learn anything about him three years ago?"

Billy began to feel uneasy. He wanted to faint.

"Well he was the most powerful and savage of all of them."

"So then he disappeared." Said Jim. "Weird how he could leave and not show up."

Diana whispered, "Billy, we have to tell them."

"You know, I'm so angry at them I don't actually care if he finds out or not."

Martin heard this so he said. "Fine, Billy is Ganthar."

Jim just laughed. "Oh come on, even I wouldn't believe that. That short little guy with skinny arms and legs would be that powerful? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"Maybe we should just go and see where this is instead of explaining things to this idiot." Said Billy.

"Good idea." Said Java.

So as they left Jim was still laughing. Them he looked up and noticed them walking out. "WAIT, THE SHIP IS IN ROSWELL!" he shouted.

The door slammed itself as everyone stopped.


	3. the invaders side

**Summary**: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space.' The invaders are back and they haven't given up yet. They still want to destroy the world and get their revenge on Billy, or Ganthar. Whatever you want to call him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Martin Mystery or the original episode.

"Where did he say?" asked Diana.

"Roswell, New Mexico." Answered Martin.

Billy started to panic. "That is where I landed when I first came to Earth."

"Aw, relax. Isn't that where the aliens landed last time?" said Diana.

"Java thought that was Egypt." Said Java.

"No, we ended up in Egypt."

"Well we got to go to Roswell anyways." Said Martin.

"But what are they gonna do to me. After all, I was the one who left them and then nearly killed them." Said Billy.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

Diana remembered something, "Didn't you destroy the transmitter and the mothership? So how would they destroy us?"

"They would find new ones."

Meanwhile, the invaders were on their ship doing stuff.

"Are they here yet?" asked Invader #2.

"Be patient, doofus." Said Invader #1.

"Aw, you always think you are the leader." Said Invader #2. "Well you aren't.

"Don't think I didn't know that. Our real leader left us and tried to get rid of us."

"Blah blah blah, our leader this. That's all you ever talk about. Well I don't like him that much but can't you shut up about it?"

"Don't you tell me to shut up." Invader #1 punched him.

Invader #3 picked both of them up and said. "If the two of you don't stop I shall exterminate the both of you."

"Who died and made you leader?" said Invader #1.

"Ever since Ganthar left us we had no one in charge. So we should work together to lead this."

Invader #2 was about to comment when he saw a note. "Hey it's a note. From the people in the old mothership."

Invader #3 was so startled he dropped the aliens in his hands. "Impossible. They disappeared 3 years ago."

"It says that our leader destroyed them and their ship is exploding."

Invader #1 was so angry he punched a wall and it dented. "Oh that traitor! He probably killed every one of them too!"

"There's more. It also says they hit his ship."

Invaders #1 and 3 looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean Ganthar is….dead?"

"It's uncertain. But whether he's dead or not, we're destroying Earth."

Invader #2 wouldn't shut up. He started to skip around waving his arms around in a girly voice and sang this. "Look at me, I'm Ganthar. I left my whole group to join the stinking humans. I tried to kill my group and killed the mothership. The mothership killed me too.

I think I'm all big and all strong and all…."

"SHUT UP!" said Invaders #1 and 3.

"Meanies." Mumbled Invader #2.

"Anyway we need to get started on destroying the world. Without Ganthar this should be easy." Said Invader #1.

"What about the three humans?"

"We could easily destroy them."

Little did they know Martin, Diana Java and Billy or Ganthar or whatever you want to call him was right in front of the ship.

**I couldn't resist making a chapter for the invaders. It was so funny doing it. Especially with Invader #2 doing that funny imitation. I know they'd probably never do that but it was great doing it. The next chapter will be sort of better. **

**It's off the stories topic but happy Friday the 13****th****! There is only 16 minutes left but who cares?**


	4. They got Billy

**Summary**: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space.' The invaders are back and they haven't given up yet. They still want to destroy the world and get their revenge on Billy, or Ganthar. Whatever you want to call him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Martin Mystery or the original episode.

"I don't see anything." Said Martin

Diana sighed. "Remember last time?"

"Oh yeah!"

So Martin walked until he banged into the ship and opened it. So they walked in and they did not realize what they were going to see.

The three invaders saw them. They grew a large grin on their ugly faces.

"The humans are here, finally." Said Invader #1.

The aliens laughed until they saw Billy, then they stopped.

"Hey I thought he was dead." Said Invader #2.

"Shut up you fool. This is a good way to get our revenge." Said Invader #1.

"Revenge, that's all you could think of!"

Invader #1 and 2 argued while Invader #3 shook his head and sighed. "Ganthar is right under us." He announced.

Invader #1 and 2 stopped and said, "Well grab him you fool!"

So Invader #3 punched a hole in the floor. He waited until the humans were not looking and grabbed him.

As he started to lift him, Billy shouted "HELP! HELP! HELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!"

"Shut up!" said Invader #3 and covered his mouth.

"Did you hear that?" asked Diana.

"It sound like Billy and invader." Said Java.

"They got Billy! I knew the invaders were here, just like my dream."

So they ran to the room. Or at least tried to. A huge thing fell in their way.

"WELL JUST DON'T STAND THERE, PUSH!" Screamed Diana.

So Java and Martin tried to push but it wouldn't budge. Martin and Java eventually got tired so they fell back and gasped for air.

"Must I do everything?" said Diana. She pushed it out the way and soon the thing was out the way.

Martin was shocked. "Did you just push that by yourself?"

"I've been working out." She said and made a muscle.

"Let's waste no more time. We save Billy." Said Java.

"I have no idea what Java just said but we need to save Billy."

They walked and an anvil like thingamabob was about to fall on them. Martin, Diana and Java pushed at it until it went back up.

"Man these guys are getting good." Said Martin.

"Well thank you for the compliment." Said a familiar voice.

They looked up and saw the three invaders. Billy was in one of their hands with their hand still covering his mouth.

"Billy!" they shouted.

"You'll never get him!" said Invader #1.

"Don't let them get away!" shouted Martin as they ran.

**Sorry that was short, but I was out of ideas. And sorry for the wait. But I have been suffering from writers' block lately. And due to a storm, my computer has been dead lately. But it's okay now.**

**And a little info. I don't know when chapter 5 will be out. On August 11****th**** I am going on vacation and will be back August 18****th****. I will try to get chapter 5 out by August 11****th****. If I am lazy then it will be a longer wait for it. But that was just to let you know.**

**So in other words if the chapter isn't out by August 11****th****, the story will be on a one-week delay. **


	5. a fight about something else

**Summary**: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space.' The invaders are back and they haven't given up yet. They still want to destroy the world and get their revenge on Billy, or Ganthar. Whatever you want to call him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Martin Mystery or the original episode.

**PLEASE NOTE: GANTHAR IS NOT UGLY, HE IS JUST SCARY.**

**ALSO BILLY IS NOT UGLY, HE IS REALLY CUTE**

**AND BILLY IS NOT ON STEROIDS**

**Thank you, now back to the story.**

"Stop! Stup! Stip! Stap! Styp! Step!" Shouted Martin.

"Some of those aren't even words!" said Diana.

"Well they wouldn't listen to us when we say stop, so maybe they will listen to us when we say something else."

"Hey, that good idea! SOMETHING ELSE!" Shouted Java.

"Why did you just shout that?" said Martin.

"Java no shout that, Java shout something else."

"No you didn't, you shouted something else.

"Java no shout anything else, Java shout something else!"

"I didn't say you shouted anything else, I said you shouted something else!"

"WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP? You're confusing me." Said Diana.

"You will never get Ganthar!" shouted Invader #3.

"Yes we will!" shouted Diana. She climbed and punched Invader #3 chest, but ended up with a broken hand.

Billy kicked Invader #3's hand and shouted, "GO SAVE YOURSELF!"

"Shut up!" Said Invader #3 and violently hit him. Billy showed no emotion.

"SEE, YOU COULD BEAT HIM UP BUT HE WON'T DO ANYTHING." Said Martin.

"Shut up and fight about something else." Said Invader #2.

"Fight about what?"

"No I said fight about something else!"

"Yes, but what should I fight about?"

"Don't fight about about, fight about something else!"

"About what?"

"Don't fight about…."

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Billy.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOSS!" Said Invader #1.

"WELL I WAS YOUR LEADER SO NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!"

Martin poked in and said, "Just let go of Billy! Or I'll call the Center and…."

Invader #3 was startled, "Did you just say the Center?"

"No I didn't say just the Center, I said the Center!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Shouted Diana.

"Ganthar how could you? You destroyed the Center and then joined it?" asked Invader #1.

"Destroyed it? What are you talking about?" asked Martin.

**Sorry about not updating, but my stinking computer only works when it wants to. It wants to work now so I decided to continue my story. I already know what is going to happen in the next chapter. But we are going to get our computer fixed so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. **


	6. more secrets

**Summary**: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space.' The invaders are back and they haven't given up yet. They still want to destroy the world and get their revenge on Billy, or Ganthar. Whatever you want to call him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Martin Mystery or the original episode.

**This chapter is so easy, because I planned it out, unlike the other 5.**

**However I made some things up. So if you find false information, please don't kill me.**

"Look, it was really a bad thing to do, what I did to the Center but that was years ago." Said Billy.

"I thought you blew it up!" said Invader #2.

"I never said that!"

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" asked Martin.

"I-I'd rather not." Said Billy.

"Well you didn't tell us last time!" Said Martin.

"Shut up and leave! We will deal with you later!" said Invader #3.

A door opened and sucked them out.

"Okay, I so don't know what just happened!" said Martin.

"Billy destroy Center?" Asked Java.

"If he kept another secret from his past, then we have to find it out."

Martin called M.O.M and explained everything that happened.

"I guess when I thought I told you everything last time I didn't. Well you have to come immediately. I guess there is more to tell." Said MOM.

They went back and MOM went right to details.

"This took place long ago. Long before I was born. Long before my mother was born. My great grandma ran the Center and my grandma was about 20. Back when Billy was still evil and very powerful. Grandma used to have dreams of a powerful being destroying the Center. She would tell great grandma and she would reply that she'd make sure nothing happened."

"It was Billy, but they didn't know." Said Diana.

"But they did find out that her dreams were true. As the dream kept coming night after night, the thoughts of something actually coming became big. People even prepared. After 9 months of the dream, Billy, or Ganthar as he was known at the time, finally came."

MOM paused and tried to get the next parts out. She finally drank some water and calmed down.

"Okay, he came and did the worst anyone has seen. But as he arrived, people grew a bad vibe that he might not be a happy guest. Grandma knew he was the creature right there, It was the first part of her dreams. He came out as a very powerful being. Everyone was so scared they dropped all of their weapons and ran. Grandma remembered the creature looked familiar. He looked everything like the creature in her dream. She even remembers his name.

'His name is Ganthar!' grandma replied.

'Who the heck is Ganthar?' asked great grandma.

'He's the guy in my dream!' grandma replied.

Grandma believed her daughter. She would never lie at a time like this.

'Ganthar, please stop.' Great grandma begged.

But he ignored her and destroyed everything in sight. The Center was ruined! But great grandma stood up to Ganthar. She did everything she could to stop him. But then he did it.

He-he…" MOM stopped for a moment and nearly cried saying this but managed not to. "Killed her!"

Everyone was really surprised at this.

"Why would he do such a thing?" asked Martin.

"Because he was really evil at the time. He decided to leave after that. Everyone immediately ran to great grandma. Grandma grabbed great grandma and great grandma soon died in her arms. It was really sad. After her funeral, the will said that the Center must be passed down to the mothers daughters. This will be stopped if the mother has a son or it is given to someone else. And everyone had to watch for him."

"How you know?" asked Java.

"Because when you become boss you are told this. My grandma told my mother when she began, and my mom told me."

"But if you were trying to get him, why did you let him join?" asked Diana, who could not believe what she was hearing.

"We were having trouble deciding on whether or not he should join. It was at a moment like that where I wished my mother could help. But she was way too far to help. So I let him in!"

"If someone killed my great grandma, I wouldn't let him in." said Diana, and Martin elbowed her.

"We tried to trust Billy even if he nearly killed them all years earlier. I guess after 60 years it was worth the choice." Said M.O.M. "And so that's the story."

"Wow, I can believe he would do such a thing." Said Martin.

Before anyone could reply an invader's voice came and said "Okay, send them back."

A portal opened and sucked them in and threw them right back to the ship.

**That chapter was not so hard. But I made things up. I don't know if this will come up because are getting our computer fixed but it should work.**

**And the next chapter should be out by August 10****th****. If not then this story won't be updated until August 18****th**


	7. Billy alone with the invaders

**Summary**: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space.' The invaders are back and they haven't given up yet. They still want to destroy the world and get their revenge on Billy, or Ganthar. Whatever you want to call him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Martin Mystery or the original episode.

**I finally got more ideas! I watched the episode last night in hopes I'd get more ideas, and I got one for here!**

**And in this chapter, it mostly focuses on what Billy is doing. This is the idea I got while watching it.**

**And just to let you know, this story took place in January this year because I wanted it to be during a cold month. You'll see why.**

Before I can tell you what happened to Martin, Diana and Java let's have a look at Billy.

The invaders were worse than they were in the episode, if that's possible.

They were more violent and cruel than they were in the episode. Their attempts to hurt him didn't scare him; they just made him angrier.

The invaders were speaking to Billy as if he were 1 year old and had no idea what he was doing.

"Well let's see what you did wrong. First you lie to us by saying you destroyed the Center." Said Invader #1

"Second you leave us thinking you'll never see us." Said Invader #2

"Third you go to Earth and work with humans!" said Invader #3.

"Fourth you change your form and get that wimpy new form."

"Fifth you decide that you don't want to rejoin us."

"Sixth you nearly kill us."

"Seventh and lastly you destroy our mothership!"

"I don't need to go back to you because you want me too. I can do whatever I want!" Said Billy

"You should have thought about that when you abandoned us 60 years ago!" said Invader #2.

"Or when you betrayed us 3 years ago!" said Invader #1

"I know what I did thank you very much!" said Billy

"Don't argue with me!" said Invader #1.

"I was not arguing with you."

"Fine then, I'm wrong!"

"Yeah, you're wrong!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh Yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Ganthar and Invader #1, be quiet or I will be forced to exterminate the both of you!" said Invader #3.

"We were gonna exterminate Ganthar anyway." Said Invader #1

"Will you guys please stop saying exterminate?" said Billy

"Fine, how about kill?"

"Ummm……."

"Fine with me! We will Ummm….. you!"

Billy rolled his eyes.

"I SAW THAT YOU ROLLED YOUR EYES!" Screamed Invader #3.

"YEAH WE SHALL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Before anything a signal came.

"The mothership is calling us." Said Invader #2 who smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Didn't I destroy the mothership?" said Billy

"We got a new one!"

They ran outside. Unfortunately, the weather was cold so they ran back in.

Remember in the episode the cold had an effect on them?

So they had to stay inside.

But Billy thought this would be easy. _Too_ easy.

**I have an idea for the next chapter so it should be out August 10****th**

**Also I want to wish this story a happy one month anniversary. ******


	8. Invader 2 is a girl?

**Summary**: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space.' The invaders are back and they haven't given up yet. They still want to destroy the world and get their revenge on Billy, or Ganthar. Whatever you want to call him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Martin Mystery or the original episode.

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but after the vacation I forgot about this story! Then chapter 8 disappeared when we switched our cable wires!**

"Where are we?" asked Martin.

"In the spaceship, stupid!" said Diana.

"We haven't been here in a while, so you expect me to remember?" said Martin.

"We were just here 3 hours ago!"

"Well with a small brain, I can't remember a thing!"

"Will you people shut up?" said a voice.

Martin and Diana looked at Java.

"No look at Java." Said Java. He pointed at the three invaders.

"You foolish humans fight too much!" complained Invader #1

"Kind of reminds me of some aliens I know." Said Invader #3.

"Oh shut up." Said Invader #1 and 2.

"Kinda figures since girls and boys fight a lot." Sighed Invader #2

"What do you mean by 'girls and boys'?" asked Invader #1

"When we fight we are a girl and boy fighting." Said Invader #2

"Are you calling me a girl?"

Invader #2 looked at him and laughed. "Didn't you know? I'm a girl!"

Everyone gasped and Invader #3 said "You are a girl and you didn't even tell us?"

"Yes, because I thought you'd know by now." Said Invader #2 "You see, on my planet they don't allow females to destroy planets but I wanted to prove that females can be as good as males so I pretended to be a boy and got away with it."

"Well I suppose we can't report you now since females have the same rights." Said Invader #3, then he looked at Invader #1.

"Don't look at me, I'm a male!" He said.

"I'm a male too!" said Invader #3

"I'm a boy too!" said Billy.

"We are boys!" said Martin and Java.

"I am a girl!" said Diana.

"Now that we know who is a boy and who is a girl, let's get back to destroying you three!"

"Hey what about transmitting the mothership?" said Martin.

"Martin you dolt head!" said Diana

"Don't worry about it; we already did it when you 3 and Ganthar weren't here!" Said the invaders

They super sized (you know when the three aliens formed one body together) and were all set to destroy Martin, Diana and Java when Billy realized what he had to do.

He didn't want to do it, but he had no other choice.

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. The original chapter 8 was too confusing, and I had to go on vacation. I thought about deleting this, when this idea came to mind. I did this whole chapter today!**

**And I have an idea for the next chapter, and it's real exciting, so don't miss it!**


	9. Ganthar comes back

**Summary**: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space.' The invaders are back and they haven't given up yet. They still want to destroy the world and get their revenge on Billy, or Ganthar. Whatever you want to call him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Martin Mystery or the original episode.

**Warning: The following chapter contains violence. I suggest people under 13 don't read this, unless you have experienced violence.**

Billy did something he promised never to do. He morphed back into Ganthar. I'm not explaining how he did because you should know.

The invaders knew he wasn't planning to join them. Martin, Diana and Java were shocked that he morphed without making a scene. Last time he even cried not to do it, now he did it without being forced to.

"Oh so you want a fight? We'll give you one!" said the invaders. "It's 3 against 1!"

Of course, the aliens were too stupid to remember that Ganthar was more powerful than all 3 of them. So they tried to knock him out.

But Ganthar was too quick for them. He grabbed Invader #2 and hit the other one's with her body.

Invader #3 was half conscious so he said, "D-Do something! He has you!"

"Alright, I'll prove that girls can be invaders!" Said Invader #2 and broke free and pushed Ganthar to the ground! "I DID IT! I ROCK, I ROCK, I-" Ganthar stopped her dancing and pushed her. (I don't know how he got up either.)

"NOW THROW THEIR BODYS IN THE COLD!" Shouted Martin and Diana nudged him.

"Do you want to catch his attention so he could kill us?" asked Diana.

"No." said Martin.

"THEN SHUT UP!" She shouted.

Ganthar turned but he didn't attack them. Instead he tried to get them in the cold, but Invader #3 grabbed him and threw him on the floor, hard! Ganthar didn't get hurt, except a few cuts and bruises he'll deal with later.

"Give up?" Asked Invader #1

"NO!" He shouted. (Seriously, can't he talk in a normal voice?)

"If that's the way you wanna play…"Before he could finish, he was scratched with Ganthar's claws.

"OUCHIES!" Shouted Invader #1, who was bleeding on the face.

"YOU WIMP!" Shouted Invader #2 and sunk her claws in Ganthar's skin. Ganthar pretended not to be hurt, except his arm was bleeding. He decided some blood was not gonna stop him.

He punched Invader #2 and she banged right into the wall. She was knocked out. It will hold her for another 3 minutes.

"Did anyone ever tell you not to punch girls?" asked Invader #3, and he slammed Ganthar to the wall which knocked him out for about 5 seconds. When he got back up, the invaders were up and said "Are you ready?" (I have no idea who they were talking to.)

They super sized and were bigger then Ganthar. Maybe not as powerful, but bigger. So they prepared for a big fight.

**Sorry, but I love to leave you hanging. That wasn't so violent, but the next chapter is real violent! And there will be a big fight. So stay tuned! Also there might be only two chapters left, so keep reading! **


	10. The big fight

**Summary**: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space.' The invaders are back and they haven't given up yet. They still want to destroy the world and get their revenge on Billy, or Ganthar. Whatever you want to call him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Martin Mystery or the original episode.

**Warning: The following chapter contains violence. I suggest people under 13 don't read this, unless you have experienced violence.**

"YEAH, LET'S SEE SOME VIOLENCE!" Shouted Martin

Diana slapped him, but the invaders and Ganthar weren't paying attention. They were too busy fighting.

The fight just started as some stuff such as hitting that really doesn't hurt a lot.

Then, the violence began.

If you didn't read my warning and you are 13- and you still are reading, prepared to be scarred for life.

So the invaders just grabbed him and threw him to the wall like he was a piece of garbage. And it was _hard_. So he was facing some injuries. But hurt as he was, he tried to defeat him. If Ganthar did not make it out alive, he hoped he would at least be able to save Earth. Besides, didn't he save the world 3 years ago?

So he got up and slammed them against the floor!

They were tough obviously. Not as powerful as Ganthar maybe but they actually could have defeated them no matter how powerful he was. Because next they went right out of his hands and grabbed him!

"I can't watch! I can't watch!" Said Martin

Then they smashed him into the wall and punched him so much that the toughest person in the world could have been dead by then.

But Ganthar wasn't dead.

He was hurt though. He was so hurt that he lost the use of his left arm, and I hope he is not a lefty, and he could barely walk. He had a hard time getting himself up!

_Please get up. _Martin, Diana and Java were begging to themselves. They didn't want to get involved and letting the aliens take all the resources.

Ganthar realized that they wanted to do it the hard way. So he got up, forcing himself to walk without falling, and he beat them worst. The aliens were now knocked out so he threw did what he did the last time, he threw them at the transmitter and it exploded. The invaders bodies disappeared into thin air.

Now that they were dead, they were out of his way. And the transmitter was now destroyed!

But it was too late.

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, but I was on a writers' block! And school started September 4****th**** so I was busy! But I managed to work on it, making up stuff along the way.**

**And there is only 2 chapters left. I want it finished by October 28****th**


	11. The mothership

**Summary**: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space.' The invaders are back and they haven't given up yet. They still want to destroy the world and get their revenge on Billy, or Ganthar. Whatever you want to call him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Martin Mystery or the original episode.

**Warning: Well, most of the violence ended, but I might add a little more so I'll keep the warning up to be safe. Don't read kiddies, because this chapter is also 13+.**

The mothership was already there, it was too late.

"Is it me, or do the invaders keep getting smarter?" asked Martin.

"The invaders are dead, you numbskull!" said Diana.

"I MEANT WHEN THEY WERE ALIVE!"

Ganthar ignored their fighting so he tried to walk to destroy the mothership. But his legs were too injured to walk, remember? So he forced himself up and forced to walk over there.

But he could not do it the way he did last time because his leadership was destroyed when it was hit the last time.

_This might be harder than last time._ Thought Ganthar.

Yes, Ganthar has thoughts on his mind.

So what did he do? What was left to do? He had to destroy it on his own.

"What is he going to do?" asked Martin

"Java guess he do it on his own. Billy has no leadership because it destroyed, remember?" said Java.

"WHAT? HAS BILLY GONE CRAZY?" Shouted Martin.

Ganthar was paying no attention to Martin's crazy comments; he was too busy trying to figure out how to do this. There was so many alien on that ship, he was outnumbered.

Unless, he got to the mothership himself.

But how was Ganthar supposed to get to the mothership if he was on the ground and it was in the sky?

The answer was there in front of him, he had to get the invaders' ship in the sky.

So he now had the plan. He would fly the invaders ship in the sky and get to the mothership. Then when he got there…well, he will have to figure that out.

So he flew the ship into the sky and went into the ship as he planned.

But the mothership was full. There was thousands of them, and only one of Ganthar.

Then Ganthar realized that he could have just seen if there was any way he could shoot the mothership with the invaders ship.

_Ganthar, you idiot! Why didn't you think of that before? _Ganthar thought to himself.

Now he was trapped.

Suddenly he heard a loud shout.

"LOOK OUT!" Said a voice which sounded like Martin's

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash and a big explosion. He knew it was the invaders' ship. He hoped it didn't hit Martin, Diana and Java.

But now, he had to focus on defeating the mothership by himself. His legs were injured badly, his arm was broken and he had to fight the whole entire mothership? He didn't know what to do.

"HEY, THERE HE IS! THERE IS THE BETRAYER, GANTHAR! HE DESTROYED THE LAST MOTHERSHIP AND THINKS HE COULD GET AWAY WITH IT!" Shouted a warrior

The warrior ran to get him. Ganthar grabbed the warrior's leg and the warrior fell to the floor and was knocked-out.

That was easy.

Next was the hard part: Trying to defeat the mothership.

A warrior came out of nowhere and said, "Well if it isn't Ganthar, the betrayer of his own comrades. It's not like you could just go and find the alien in charge of the mothership and destroy him. Then you could take charge and sent the mothership to the ground!"

_Well that was ironic. _Thought Ganthar

Ganthar pushed the warrior and went to go find the aliens in charge of the mothership.

"WHY MUST I ALWAYS OPEN MY MOUTH?" Shouted the warrior

So Ganthar went to the aliens in charge of the ship.

There were two there. One controlled it while the other made sure no one trespassed.

Ganthar broke the door open. The aliens in charge of the ship turned around to him. The aliens were both tall and powerful. They were males and they had a card on their shirt that said their names. One was Ricklu and the other was Numbskull.

Ricklu was smart and Numbskull was so stupid that his parents made the right decision when they gave him that name.

Ricklu laughed. "So this is the Ganthar, the most powerful alien on his planet and possibly the universe. He was once a leader, but he abandoned his own comrades for the humans. I always heard of Ganthar. He didn't seem like a traitor. But after I heard about him siding with the humans, I thought he might have given up on everything. You remind me of my niece. She was pretty good in school. Then she failed a couple of high school tests. So she decided she had failed school, so she dropped out. She joined a gang, now she's a homeless person. Just the way you were powerful, then you decided that you were sick of being evil, so you joined the humans, and all the aliens you ever knew are now against you.

Numbskull said "I have no idea what he just said, but I agree with it."

Ricklu's comment startled Ganthar. He never thought of it that way.

But Ganthar realized that Ricklu was wrong. Yes, everyone was mad at him for leaving. But on Earth, everyone cared for him. He did not need to be evil to get respect. So he threw Numbskull out the mothership, which was not very hard since Numbskull had no brain. Numbskull shouted "WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" until he landed on the ground.

But Ricklu could put up a fight. "Are we being stubborn? Perhaps I have to repeat everything. You….gave…up…on…everything…."

Ganthar was not going to stand here being talk to like a dumb little 2-year-old. He threw Ricklu off the mothership. Ricklu shouted as he fell, "I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY, GANTHAR! SOME DAAAYYYYY!" Ricklu fell to the ground.

"SHUT UP!" Said Martin, as he stomped on Ricklu.

There was only one part of Ganthar's plan left. And that was to destroy the mothership. So first he went right to where the mothership's controls were. There were so many that he'd have to search everywhere.

Then he thought that the mothership must be running on something, so if that something was broken, the mothership would crash!

Ganthar knew that this mothership was exactly like the one that was destroyed 3 years ago, and he just happened to know where the engine was.

When he got to the engine, he realized that it was bigger.

But if you forgot, Ganthar was powerful. So he would be able to destroy all the engines.

He did destroy all of them.

"OH NO, THE MOTHERSHIP'S FALLING! DO SOMETHING, MAN!" Shouted an alien

"WELL, WHAT THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?"

Ganthar knew he had once again saved the world.

He was happy, until he realized that once the mothership crashed, he'd be dead too.

_Why didn't I figure this out before? _Thought Ganthar

There was only one thing to do. He might die doing it, but was there any other way?

So Ganthar turned back into Billy, and he had to jump out.

The mothership was almost to the ground so he had to do it, fast.

Billy jumped out and he was halfway to the ground.

"There's Billy!" shouted Martin. "And he jumped out the mothership!"

At first, Billy thought he was dead, but Diana caught him. He would have thanked her, but he fainted.

**ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Dances**

**It took me 4 months, but I'm almost finished! Chapter 12 will be shorter than this one; it's basically what happens after Billy saves the world.**

**Chapter 12 should be out by Saturday or Sunday.**


	12. Billy Saves the World Again

**Summary**: A somewhat sequel to the episode 'They Came from Outer Space.' The invaders are back and they haven't given up yet. They still want to destroy the world and get their revenge on Billy, or Ganthar. Whatever you want to call him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Martin Mystery or the original episode.

**Warning: The violence is all finished!**

Billy must have been knocked out for a long time, because when he woke up, he was in his own room on his bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were knocked out for some time." Said M.O.M

He noticed that there were lots of injuries everywhere, and they were all from the fight.

"You may not be able to walk for a while, but you still got you hovercraft." Said Martin

"Billy," M.O.M said "We'll have to put a cast on your arm and both of your legs. That must have been some fight!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT, IT WAS SO COOL! BILLY KICKED ALIEN BUTT! HE WAS LIKE POW AND BAM AND…"

"MARTIN SHUT UP!" Shouted Java

"Thanks Java" Said Diana. Then she turned to Billy and said, "Billy, you are a hero! You saved the world again. You managed to do several things anyone couldn't manage to do!"

Billy could not have been happier than he was now. He could have cried right there. But h did not.

"And Diana thanks for…"

"No thanks needed." She said. She gave Billy a kiss on the cheek.

Billy turned red and Diana turned away.

As usual, Martin could not take this seriously. "BILLY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh shut up!" Said Billy

"Well everything came out happy, despite all the troubles for the past few days." Said M.O.M

Nothing more was said, everyone knew she was right.

**THE END**

**Finally! I thought this story would never finish! I know, the original episode was better. Oh well.**

**And I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did making it for you. I loved the ending, especially the kiss! I didn't plan for that to happen; I thought it would be cute to add while I was typing it.**

**And one more thing, I finished it on October 28****th**** on purpose. I planned for this story to be done 2 months ago. Then the end of September was coming and I was finishing up chapter 9. I thought "Hey why not finish it on October 28****th****?" The reason why was because October 28****th**** is the third anniversary of the premiere of "They Came From Outer Space." It premiered on October 28****th****, 2004. So I celebrated it by finishing it on that day. Happy 3****rd**** anniversary original episode!**

**And I hope you liked it, and review the story!**


End file.
